


Better the Devil You Know

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Crowley several weeks, and the bribing of several low level reapers, to pull Bobby Singer from Limbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better the Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so painfully short. And a teensy bit insane. I don't even know.

It took Crowley several weeks, and the bribing of several low level reapers (even reapers have a price, who knew?), to pull Bobby Singer from Limbo.

“What the hell?” the hunter said when he materialized in front of the demon.

“Hello, Robert,” Crowley smiled.

“Where am I?”

“The Ethereal Realm,” Crowley replied. “It’s just outside Limbo.”

“I was in _Limbo_?”

“Gotta put all those souls somewhere while they wait to get processed into Heaven or Hell, don’t they?”

“And why exactly am I in the _Ethereal Realm?_ ” Bobby asked suspiciously.

“I brought you here, of course. I have an offer for you.”

“I’m already dead,” Bobby pointed out. “What kind of deal could you possibly have for me?”

“I want you to rule by my side in hell.”

Bobby blinked several times. “What?”

“You, me, King and Queen of Hell,” Crowley said, with a little dance.

“And why would I ever agree to that?”

“Because you’re smart. You’re on your way to Heaven. Do you know what they do to people in Heaven? They lock you in a box and feed you drugs that make you think everything is hunky dory. They might call it Heaven, but it’s not, it’s prison. They lock you up ‘til you rot, then they throw you out to make room for new souls. At least with me, you’ll be free. You’ll live forever.”

“Better the devil you know,” Bobby muttered.

“Something like that,” Crowley said. “So what do you say?”

Bobby was silent, pondering, for several moments.

“You’re the queen,” he finally said.

Crowley grinned and whisked them away to Hell.


End file.
